Jaune's Much Worse Day
by kingxana0
Summary: First it was just a school, now an entire town is infected and Jaune finds himself at the mercy of four continent's worth of Huntresses all out for the prize. And the prize, unfortunately, his him.


Jaune had lived a mostly good life, filled with many blessings he knew few people got to enjoy. He had a family that loved him, even if they weren't the most supportive people in the universe. He had friends that he could trust with his life, and whom he would protect until the day he died. In fact in his entire life Jaune could only point out a few 'bad' days in his entire life. One of them had been an accident that had lead to utter chaos. In his entire history of existence that period had indeed been the worst experience in his life.

Which raised an interesting question in the boys mind. If he had that listed as the worst day in his life, what description could he possibly give to his current situation?

Jaune quickly ducked into a maintanence closet and slammed the door shut, listening to hundreds of feet racing by on the other side while he kept his breathing as quiet as possible. A single noise would alert the mob on the other side of the door to where he was hiding, and if that happened he didn't like his odds of survival.

But soon enough the noise died down, leaving him with only the sound of his heartbeat, which raced so loud he could hear despite his best efforts to stay calm. "Maybe its safe too.." before he could finish his sentence the door was ripped off its hinges by an invisible force, revealing Professor Goodwitch on the otherside, swinging her riding crop down on her hand with a satisfied expression. "Well now, what do we have here~?" behind here were Nora and Pyrrha, both wearing the same smile.

"Well since we found him together its only right that we get to share him, right Professor?" Nora asked in a bubbly sort of voice, licking her lips as her eyes ran over Jaune.

"But of course, us girls have to stick together," Pyrrha gazed at him with hunger filled eyes as Goodwitch stalked forward.

"Indeed, now then before anyone else can come, lets...share."

Jaune gulped and watched as they stalked forward, trying to remember just how this day had gone so wrong. It felt like only minutes ago the world had been sane and rational. All until that mistake...

 **Literally minutes ago**

Jaune took refuge behind a rock as yet another sniper bullet struck near him, cursing his lack of ranged weapon as sniper fire continued to pin his team down into an easily flankable position. Within moments their enemy would be able to overtake them while they stayed behind protection, and if they attempted to just jump out they would no doubt take a hard hit from the enemies sniper.

"What do we do?" Pyrrha asked him, turning to him for tactical advice despite not having any more of a strategy then the rest of them. The simple fact was that unless they could disrupt her line of sight she could take her time lining up each shot.

It was then that an idea struck him, a plan so crazy that it had to work. "Nora, did you grab the special grenades I left on the counter?"

Nora's grin turned predatory and she gave a single nod toward her leader. "Its more firepower, do you really think I would leave without it?"

Ever since that day where Jaune had ended up turning the school into a love starved hellscape for a twenty four hour period he had taken an extreme interest in dust, mainly in order to make sure that nothing like that would ever happen again. Luckily for him in turned out he had a bit of a knack for throwing together mixtures that gave interesting reactions, like a thick smoke cloud that could still be moved through but would present a serious problem for anyone trying to look through it.

"Aim it above the trees, the fallout should still cover most of the area!" Jaune could already see the results now, once the cloud was present his team could rush the unprepared enemy and beat them in a four on three battle before the cloud could clear. After that it would be a simple matter of closing the gap between themselves and their long distance foe.

Nora loaded the ammo into her grenade launcher and let loose, firing out the shell right above the treeline. However it became quickly apparent that something wasn't right, as instead of a thick smoke cloud there was a rain of pink sparkles that rained down over the forest, or more accurately only some fell in that direction, while others were caught by the powerful wind current and were distributed around the entire arena. "Oh, was that the wrong one?" Nora looked at her weapon with some confusion while Jaune fell backward in pure terror.

"No...not again."

The three boys on the opposing team looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and laughter. They have expected some big explosion, or something of equally grand scale. Instead they had been rained on by pink sprinkles. "Heh, and what good wa-" before their leader could finish the sniper's weapon gave off three sharp kicks, and each of them fell flat on their faces as their aura levels hit zero.

"And it appears we have a...triple knockout?" Port looked on in confusion toward the scene. It wasn't unusual to have one or two friendly fire incidents in the first round, but this was on a whole other level.

"It appears that Ms. Zedong has left her hiding place and is now making her way toward team JNPR, could this be some unknown strategy?" Oobleck was equally confused but not planning on letting the commentary of the event fall behind.

"May you team killing f-" before the leader could finish May walked over him to get closer to Jaune, stepping on his head and putting it deeper into the ground.

"H-hey there," she clutched her rifle closely to her body and looked at Jaune with a nervously cute expression. "I um...just wanted to ask if-" before she could finish Nora jumped in front of Jaune and hit her with a powerful hammer blow, sending her tumbling backward.

"Hm, serves her right. After all..." she turned and pulled Jaune into a bear hug. "Everyone knows that you belong to me, isn't that right?"

There was silence for a moment before Ren turned to Jaune with murder plain in his eyes. "Jaune?" he asked with a deep growl under his voice.

"I don't know what she is talking about I-" his eyes widened in horror. "Nora which canister did you grab from my counter?"

"Oh silly muffin," Nora booped his nose, and the sound of teeth grinding from Ren was loud enough to be heard over Jaune's own panicked heart. "The pink one, you know me so well to mark them with my favorite color," 

Jaune had to bite back a scream as his mind finally processed what was happening. After experiencing that day he wanted to ensure that if any other unlucky student ever hit the same formula on accident that they would have a way to detox everyone off of it, and due to that fact he had replicated the mixture for testing in a closed environment. And now it was floating in the air and more and more women were turning their eyes to him. "No, no no, no, no no, no." Jaune calmly pushed Nora away from him and took a few steps back, only to have something slam into him at near supersonic speed. Two arms wrapped around his waste and a pair of lips pressed against his.

Ruby broke the kiss and licked her lips with a devilish smile. "Right, this time you are all..." before she could finish her thought a white fabric wrapped around her stomach and pulled back, revealing Arslan Altan, who calmly stalked forward like a lioness who had finally tracked down her prey.

But before she could come more then a step closer she found her legs frozen as a smaller girl riding in on what appeared to be roller skates shot toward him with an eager look in her eyes. "Hey there cut-" before she could even finish her thought she was launched back into the air by a glyph that had spawned directly under her.

Weiss smirked as she walked toward Jaune. "Really now, we don't all have to fight you know, but if you try and take him for your own without permission..." she offered a murderous grin toward the women who were coming closer.

"No fair, you have to at least share him with me Weiss!" Ruby gave a puppy dog look toward Weiss, who simply rolled her eyes and gave a confirmation nod.

"Nope," Jaune reached under his belt and drew out a small black pellet. "Smoke pellet!" he threw it at the ground and a human sized puff of smoke shot up around him, giving him just enough of a distraction to make a break toward one of the many service entrances.

* * *

Which lead him back to being cornered by his two female teammates and Professor Goodwitch, who were getting uncomfortable close now. "I wonder what kind of grade you will make Mr. Arc, I expect that you will give it your all."

Jaune knew he was going to be in serious trouble if he couldn't come up with a way to divert their attention, and that was when a thought struck him. "Wait, shouldn't Pyrrha go first?" it was a desperate throw of the dice, but it was all he had.

"Pardon?" "What?" Professor Goodwitch and Nora shouted one after the other, while Pyrrha's face simply broke out into a large blush.

"Well Pyrrha is my partner, so wouldn't it make sense that she went first?" Jaune's mouth was moving faster then his brain, before he turned to look at Nora. "Or maybe Nora, since I spend so little time with her shouldn't she be the one going first?"

"No, I go first because I am the oldest among this little group," Professor Goodwitch spoke with the authority that she normally did, but then with one slip of the tongue she ruined her little alliance. "Besides I am the one who loves you the most out of the three."

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked in a dark tone, drawing her weapons.

"Thems fighting words." Nora got her hammer at the ready.

Goodwitch simply gave a huff and readied her crop while facing the two of them. "Fine then, observe my love while I..." she looked over to the spot Jaune had been standing and noticed a lack of blonde haired mancandy. "When did he..." before she could finish Nora's hammer met with her and sent her flying into a wall.

"Sorry, but we decided it will be easier to share between two of us rather then three." Pyrrha gave a shrug and readied her weapon for the fight ahead.

Meanwhile Jaune was in a dead sprint toward the airship bay. If he could make it back to his dorm room and drink the counter mix he had made for himself the effects of the dust should no longer target him, which in turn would make everyone sane again.

But his progress was halted by team RWBY, who seemed to have been waiting for him to arrive.

"Told you he would come this way," Blake said with a sinister smile.

Weiss simply rolled her eyes. "Oh come now you just picked a random corridor, don't try and play it off as if you know him best."

"Girls girls calm down, we don't want to start fighting over him," Yang giggled as they stepped forward toward Jaune.

"Yeah...especially when we can share." Ruby finished.

Jaune looked toward them, and then back behind him as Pyrrha and Nora finished catching up to him, looking battle worn but not near finished enough to stop their pursuit. It looked like his luck had finally run out, there wasn't a way forward or back, and he didn't know enough about the stadium to make a blind charge down that way. "God if you are out there...screw you."

The girls leapt forward toward him like prey but were suddenly knocked flat on their faces by a massive gust of wind, one Jaune only survived due to the defensive position he had been holding himself in. At the far end of the hallway stood Mercury whose own face was set in a hard scowl. "If you value your life start running!"

Jaune, never being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, booked it with every ounce of speed in him toward Mercury, who ran ahead to clear the path of various other women who got too close. "Where are we going?!" he called out.

Mercury pointed toward the open area of the airship bay. "The ambulance airship, they can..." before he could finish a pair of hands grabbed him by the legs and drew him back to the side into a hoard of women. "Run you idiot...run!" he disaappeared behind the crowd as Jaune ran faster then he ever had before, only sparing a look back to see the frankly massive group behind him, making a dive into the open airship only to have it quickly close behind him and take off. For the moment it looked like he was safe.

"Thanks...whoever...you are." Jaune was almost out of breath before he finally looked up, only for his eyes to widden in terror.

"Oh I am sure you will find a way to pay us back," standing in front of him were Cinder, Neo, and Emerald, all looking at him with hungry expressions. "Don't you think?"

* * *

 _ **Yeah...out of everything here is a pt. 2 to this mess. If you want to see more of this little side project remember to leave a comment, favorite it, and of course follow for the next chapter.**_

 _ **No excuses, we fic like men.**_


End file.
